1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination base, and more particularly to a combination base for a golf practice artificial sod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf is a popular sport. Because it takes a lot of money, a golf practice facility is provided for a beginner to practice.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional golf practice artificial sod, which is composed of a concave base 91 to accommodate an artificial sod 92.
The conventional base 91 is formed integrally and made of rubber, which is heavy in weight and not resilient. This kind of base 91 is easy to hurt a golf club. In particular, the one-piece rubber base is heavy in weight and takes a lot of space, which is not convenient for transportation. These shortcomings must be improved.